bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Lisa Yadōmaru
is a Vizard and was the former Lieutenant of the 8th Division under Captain Shunsui Kyōraku. Appearance Lisa bears a notable resemblance to her replacement Nanao Ise, with similar rounded face, oval glasses and long, braided, dark hair. She dresses in a [[Wikipedia: sailor fuku|sailor fuku]], as opposed to the more Western-style uniforms worn by the students of Karakura High School. In consistency with her current appearance, her Shinigami uniform during her time in the Gotei 13 had a shortened hakama resembling a skirt. Her hair in her Shinigami days was much more well kept than her current hairstyle, as her bangs are messy while they used to be straight and all together. Personality In comparison to her comrades, Lisa is one of the calmer, more sensible members of the Vizard, and is quite similar to Nanao Ise in regards to her appearance, attitude, and relationship with her previous captain Kyōraku, although there is a slight suggestion that she proved less resistant to his constant advances. She is quite stern and serious, again reminiscent of Nanao, and seems rather distant and secretive. She seems easily irritated and apparently likes to read erotic manga (specifically, josei manga). She is also very curious, and had a habit of spying on the captain's meetings during her time in Soul Society. She apparently lends her ero-manga (English dub: swimsuit magazines) to other characters, including Love and Ichigo (who denies it). Like her former captain, she exhibits ambidextrous traits, such as being able to wield her Zanpakutō proficiently with either hand during a brief scuffle with Hollow Ichigo. Despite her rather distant personality, she appears to care about her fellow Vizard; she warned Kensei about Ichigo's hollow. History Former lieutenant of the 8th Division, Lisa would read together with Nanao Ise, the future Lieutenant of the 8th Division, during the first day of each month. During one of these days, Lisa was sent by her captain Kyōraku to help the squad formed to discover what happened to the 9th Division captain and several members of his squad. The group led by Shinji Hirako, quickly came upon the hollowfied Kensei, and together with Rōjūrō Otoribashi, Lisa worked out a plan to restrain him without killing him. Their attempts, however, proved fatal and with the sudden appearance of Mashiro, the group was eventually overpowered. The rescue would eventually come from the Kidō Corps Lieutenant Hachigen Ushōda, who after some struggling, finally restrained both Kensei and Mashiro with a set of high level way of binding spells. However, as they finally seem to have won, they were all attacked by Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen, resulting in the beginning of their transformation into hollows. Before the transformation was complete, Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi intervened to stop Aizen and his Hollowfication experiments. However, all Urahara was able to do was stop the process and make a more pure transformation. Lisa, like all the other transformed Shinigami, Lisa was sentenced to be executed like she was just another hollow, and like the other Vizards, she was rescued by Yoruichi Shihōin from being executed by the Soul Society and protected by a Gigai made by Urahara. Together with the other Vizards, she escaped to the real world, where she would eventually learn to train and master her new hollow powers. Synopsis Arrancar arc Lisa is with the other Vizards when Ichigo Kurosaki arrives in their warehouse to "use" them to suppress his inner hollow. When Hiyori Sarugaki fights Ichigo, she forces his inner hollow to appear, nearly killing her, which makes Lisa, along with the other Vizards, restrain Ichigo before Hiyori is killed. Shinji agrees to train Ichigo after this. Lisa is then seen "directing" Ichigo's exercises, until he grows impatient, insisting that they speed up the process. Shinji agrees and sends Ichigo into his inner world to fight his inner hollow. They take his body into their own training ground and seal Ichigo within a small area, knowing that Ichigo's body would enter a mindless Hollow state during his inner battle. The vizards decide to take turns fighting Ichigo with Lisa fighting first. She is able to fight evenly with Ichigo for some time before switching with Kensei Muguruma. Later, as Love Aikawa is fighting, Lisa realizes that it would be her turn to fight again (after over an hour of fighting) and she decides that Ichigo would have to be eliminated if it becomes her turn again. She is even surprised when Ichigo begins to charge for a cero while fighting Love, but Ichigo is able to subdue his inner hollow, and his body returns to normal. Fake Karakura Town arc Lisa is first seen in this arc with the other Vizards, preparing to join the fight at the fake Karakura Town, although as to what actions they will take remain unclear. She is then seen with the rest of the Vizards arriving at the fake Karakura Town, intercepting Aizen, Gin, and Tosen's release from Yamamoto's fire prison. When Shinji asks if any of them wish to speak with the Gotei 13, Lisa is the only one who takes that offer. She speaks briefly with Shunsui, her former captain, after stepping on his head and telling him to stop playing dead. Before she returns to the Vizards, she tells him to watch how strong she has become, and he in turn remarks that he is glad to she is alright. With that she joins the rest of the Vizard as a Giant Unnamed Hollow releases a horde of Gillians, she and the vizard dons their hollow masks.Bleach Manga - Chapter 365; Page 17-19 Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: She appears to be ambidextrous, initially wielding her zanpakutō with her left hand and then switching to her right during her fight with Ichigo Kurosaki. Her former Captain Kyōraku has noted she is quite powerful despite her appearance. While still a Lieutenant, she held her own against the brute strength of then 9th Division Captain Kensei Mugurama, while he was deep in the process of hollowfication. She dueled for a while with Ichigo's Hollow state without using her released state or Hollow mask although she is left out of breath. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: She is quite agile and flexible and was willing to fight Ichigo as a Hollow with a combination of hand to hand and swordsmanship which suggests she has good hand to hand combat skills. Flash Steps Expert: Lisa is fast enough to have arrived at the site of the investigation when leaders of the 9th division went missing around the same time as the Captains that were sent to investigate. She was also well versed enough to engage in combat high in the air with sufficient speed to deal multiple attacks at high speeds to Kensei Mugurama deep in hollowfication. Immense Spiritual Pressure: As a Vizard, it can be assumed that Lisa has dual spiritual pressure like the others. Zanpakutō Like most of the other Vizard, Lisa's Zanpakutō's name and release state is unknown. Her Zanpakutō is however considerably longer than most, resembling a nōdachi with a dark blue hilt wrapping. *'Shikai': Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Hollowfication Vizard Hollow Mask: Her hollow mask is lozenge shaped, with a black cross design, and no visible eye slits. Quotes *"What did you want me to do? It's human nature to be curious about secrets!"(To Shunsui Kyōraku when he berates her for eavesdropping on a Captains Meeting) *"Assuming he doesn't 'off' me first!" '(in reference to Hollow Ichigo)''' *"''I'm Lisa Yadōmaru. Pleased to meet you" *"How long are you gonna play dead?"(to Shunsui Kyōraku) *''"Just lie there!! I'll show you how strong I've gotten!" ''(To Shunsui) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Vizard Category:Female Category:Former Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Exiled Shinigami